


Черночная глазурь

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, Jacob Bottom, M/M, Masturbation, Newt Symbiote, Non-Chronological, Other, Symbiotic Relationship, Symbolism, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Весёлые приключения симбиота Ньюта и его человека Якоба. Они беззлобно цапаются, как старые супруги, спасают мир и трахаются как твари, впрочем, ничего нового.





	Черночная глазурь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: "Веном!Ньют/Якоб, ксенофилия. У Якоба и его инопланетного бойфренда взаимная любовь друг к другу, к приключениям и извращениям. В течение дня Ньют всячески дразнит и провоцирует Якоба, а ночью трахает до потери пульса, насыщая тем самым свой голод". http://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p217387881.htm  
> Предупреждения: ксенофильский анальный секс с симбиотом, немного домогательств и мастурбация, флафф, сироп, трешак. От "Венома" очень мало (поэтому я не ставлю кроссовер), от ФТ больше, а ещё больше отсебятины.   
> Первой главой будет, собственно, исполнение, а потом пересказ всех событий по порядку.   
> "Черночный", уже не помню, где видела это слово, но мне оно нравится, потому что и созвучно с "черничный", и идеально описывает цвет оболочки Ньюта. По ходу пьесы буду добавлять новые метки.  
> Регулярных обновлений не обещаю, но надеюсь, что когда-нибудь допишу это.

Это должен был быть ещё один спокойный рабочий день. Якоб обрадовался, увидев среди посетителей «Качественной выпечки Ковальски» одного из своих любимых клиентов — мистера Дарси, отца четырёх бойких девчушек и мужа не менее бойкой миссис Дарси. Для своих любимых женщин он и покупал выпечку каждую пятницу.

— Вот этих носатых парней запакуйте, пожалуйста, красиво, больно их мои барышни любят. А вот этого здоровячка уже я сам съем по дороге. Я чертовски голоден!  
— Конечно-о-о-х!  
Якоб вздрогнул, почувствовав скольжение под рубашкой. Кое-кто тоже «чертовски голоден»! Он тут же поспешно добавил:  
— Ох уж эти малыши! Так и норовят убежать.  
Мистер Дарси тоже неловко рассмеялся. Якоб бережно запаковал всех пятерых ниффлеров в фирменную коробку, а сносорога в бумажный пакет с логотипом пекарни. Пальцы дрожали, но за время близкой дружбы с Ньютом Якоб научился владеть собой. Что не давало тому никакого права мешать на работе! Мистер Дарси протянул деньги и осведомился:  
— Вы в порядке, мистер Ковальски?  
— В полнейшем! — ответил Якоб с излишним энтузиазмом. Несомненно, ему не было нужды изображать радость — как ещё должен вести себя хозяин пекарни своей мечты с покупателями своей мечты? Но если бы Ньют прекратил обвиваться, то не пришлось корчить из себя восторженного недоумка, отчаянно радующегося любому покупателю. Останавливаться Ньют не собирался. Прохладное гибкое тело стекало по позвоночнику и обхватывало поперёк груди и живота, словно разумный плющ. Нет, как густой и неестественно, пугающе чёрный шоколад. На Хэллоуин Якоб испёк печенье с глазурью такого оттенка. Жаль, что большинство покупателей сочли новинку неаппетитной даже для жутких сладостей и брали неохотно.  
«Я тоже голоден».  
Якоб выхватил платок из нагрудного кармана и вытер лоб. Мистер Дарси смерил его внимательным взглядом, забрал покупки и попрощался. Следующую покупательницу Якоб не знал, но всегда готов был познакомиться, только не в то время, когда Ньют требовал внимания.

Якоб не раз видел в зеркале, — наблюдать за движениями Ньюта было одно удовольствие, — как по торсу расползаются чёрные блестящие ветви, превращаются в маленькие язычки и ласкают, каждый раз открывая новые чувствительные точки на его теле. Невидимое пятно на сгибе локтя — возбуждающе-щекотное, шрам от укуса одного из Ньютовых друзей на шее — крайне волнующее, запястья — от прикосновений к которым Якоб едва не сходил с ума. Ньют чувствовал Якоба, знал, как сделать ему приятно, ему и говорить ничего не нужно. Зато стоило бы сказать, чтобы он не тискал его в общественном месте! Впрочем, Якоб говорил и не раз — толку? «Я голоден», и всё тут.  
— Спасибо за покупку, удачного дня и приходите ещё! Генри, смени меня, — добавил Якоб, чуть понизив голос. Его расторопный помощник появился рядом как раз вовремя. Покупатели ещё присматривались к выпечке на полках, к кассе никто не продвигался. Поэтому не возникло бы досадной ситуации, что Якоб сбежал прямо перед посетителем.

Якоб заперся в уборной и расстегнул рубашку. Ньют не успел просочиться ниже. Он тут же перебрался на плечо и обвил шею блестящим шарфом. Белоснежная острозубая улыбка выделялась на фоне подвижной темноты.  
— Кажется, мы это обсуждали. Когда мы наедине — я твой. Когда я выхожу в люди, ты тихонечко сидишь здесь.  
Якоб на всякий случай продемонстрировал медальон — серебристую раковину улитки — если Ньют забыл, где его переносная гостиница.  
— Иначе я буду оставлять тебя дома.  
Как будто это могло остановить Ньюта.  
«Но я тоже голоден. Почему ты удовлетворяешь голод мистера Дарси, а мой нет?»  
— Потому что есть хлеб на людях прилично и то не всегда и не всем, а то, что ты со мной делаешь — неприлично. Мы же разные, и голод у нас разный. Сотню раз обсуждали это. Дай мне доработать этот день до конца, потом у нас с тобой будет ещё одно дельце — а ночью я в твоём распоряжении. Потерпишь? Я хоть раз тебя обманывал?  
Ньют молчал. Рот с сотней длинных острых зубов и белые глазищи ничего не выражали, но Якоб чувствовал, что он в смятении. Конечно, ему сложно. На родной планете Ньюта всё иначе, Якоб не должен так злиться. Он почесал ему то место, которое считал подбородком и кажется, услышал в голове что-то похожее на кошачье урчание.  
— Ты думаешь, я не голоден, Ньют? Я очень голоден. Я жду наших ночей не меньше твоего.  
Ньют приник к его щеке и потёрся.  
— Всё, прячься. Нам ещё с тобой надо поработать и не только в пекарне.  
Ньют высунул свой длинный алый раздвоенный язык и лизнул его щёку. Попытался пробраться в рот — и Якоб сдался. Целовался Ньют так же восхитительно, как и делал всё остальное. Наверняка таким же сладким на вкус был бы Млечный путь.

***  
Когда Ньют становился его частью, Якоб даже думал иначе и по-другому видел мир. Глупая привычка сравнивать со сладостями смешалась с нестандартным мышлением пришельца, а получалось нечто несъедобное.  
Чтобы никто не замечал белые глаза и клыки, он носил маску-домино и шарф. Бесформенное пальто на несколько размеров больше помогал скрыть телосложение и, кажется, даже прибавлял ему роста, по крайней мере, в газетах Мстителя в Маске описывали как высокого и крепкого.  
— Я освежусь?  
«Ты забыл, что мы можем делать это без вашей возни с водой?»  
Ньют (или это делал сам Якоб?) одним движением жезла сдёрнул с него всю одежду. Следом на него словно обрушился ливень. Магия просачивалась даже в запахи. Они ощущались сразу всеми органами чувств. Якоб втянул ноздрями аромат мелиссы, почувствовал на языке свежесть мятного мороженого, приятный холодок на коже, увидел нечто сине-зелёное и решил, что такова на вкус Венера. Последний жест заставил его полностью обсохнуть.

Ньют освободил Якоба, — словно стянули шёлковое покрывало, — и теперь возвышался напротив. Его тело приняло форму человеческого — долговязого худого парня, который сутулился так, словно потолок стал вдруг слишком низким. Он подошёл и крепко обнял, затем подхватил подмышками и перенёс на кровать.  
Больше Ньют себя не сдерживал; бедный парень голодал весь день, можно его понять. Ньют обволакивал всё тело Якоба. Красный язык попеременно исследовал рот, скользил по щекам, за ушами, касался губ.  
Якоб только и мог, что беспорядочно гладить и сжимать гибкое тело Ньюта, которое становилось то упругим и напряжённым, то вязким и расслаивающимся. Якоб сдавленно стонал, извивался под юркими тонкими и толстыми щупальцами, пальцы ног поджимались, прихватывая простыню. Хотелось большего, гораздо большего, но Ньют продолжал дразнить его, словно ждал мольбы.  
— Будь так добр…  
«Сейчас-сейчас. Как мы будем спариваться сегодня? Вот так выглядят пенисы сносорогов, если ты забыл. А вот это цзоу-юй. Ты его не видел, но может, когда-нибудь я вас познакомлю». Части Ньюта попеременно принимали формы разных причудливых членов, один другого жутче. Якоб поморщился. Он испробовал все, но больше всего ему нравился человеческий.

Иногда он видел во сне Ньюта-человека. Таким, каким рисовался его образ по голосу в голове: нежному, славному, с сильным британским акцентом — уж одному космическому дьяволу известно, почему Ньют предпочёл звучать как англичанин, а не как американец. Якоб видел его рыжим, взъерошенным, с добрыми светлыми глазами, лукавой улыбкой, пухлыми чувственными губами и умелыми тонкими пальцами. И мужское достоинство его тоже вполне себе представлял — средней длины и толщины, с рыжими волосками на лобке и кое-где с веснушками. В общем, самый обычный человеческий член, которым он мог делать такое…

— Хочу сегодня человеческий.  
«Какой ты скучный. Нет в тебе исследовательского интереса».  
Два щупальца превратились в крепкие петли, обмотались вокруг ног под коленями, развели их в стороны и придержали, чтобы Ньюту удобнее было брать его полностью. Якоб с долгожданной благодарностью принял его. Обычно Ньют одновременно входил в него и насаживался на его член, позволяя трахать себя. Иногда он снова принимал форму человека, и тогда Якоб брал его, как если бы Ньют был мужчиной его вида.

Якоб облизнул пересохшие губы. Он чувствовал, что член Ньюта не просто двигался внутри взад-вперёд, он изгибался, скручивался в спираль и выпрямлялся, раздувался и снова уменьшался. Как будто Якоб озвучил свои мысли и получил в ответ доказательство, что Ньют лучше, совершеннее скучного человека. Да, хрен обычного мужика так бы не смог, ну и чёрт с ним. Главное, что было так хорошо, как умел делать только его Ньют…

И вдруг, почти перед самым финалом его отпустили. Резко, так что Якоб даже сперва испугался, что происходит что-то слишком странное.  
«Я хочу посмотреть на тебя. Хочу увидеть, как вы уединяетесь с собой». Якоб вытер ладонью взмокшее лицо и покачал головой.  
— Опять у тебя какие-то выдумки. Зачем? Это удовлетворит твой голод? Или твой интерес учёного? Ладно уж.  
Якоб привык, что Ньют часто ставил его в неловкое положение, но нет ничего хуже, чем выглядеть посмешищем для самого себя. Ну в самом деле, он что, девица в кабаре, соблазнять кого-то?  
Якоб откинулся на подушки, как ему показалось, чувственно, облизал пальцы и погладил заласканный твёрдый сосок. Плюнул на ладонь и растёр слюну по члену. Начал не спеша двигать рукой, не спуская глаз с живой жадной тьмы у своей постели. Конечно, когда он до знакомства с Ньютом удовлетворял себя, то не думал, как выглядит со стороны. Наверное, как и все — глупо и ни разу не волнующе. Якоб пытался понять, каким его видит Ньют, и ему словно передались его ощущения, его зверское возбуждение и тот голод, который бывает, когда отнимает аппетитный сочный кусок свежего, ещё тёплого яблочного пирога.

И вдруг его заволокло чёрной тенью. Якоб вздрагивал в тёмных скользких путах, стонал в зубастый рот и насаживался на член, тёрся о щупальца, чтобы каждый чувствительный участок тела получил свою порцию ласки на пике оргазма.

Ньют насытился. Когда он получал особенно приличную порцию, то некоторое время молчал, и тяжёлое дыхание обволакивало сознание. Если бы у Ньюта было сердце, то оно наверняка так же сильно колотилось.

«Отличное шоу, мистер Ковальски».  
Якоб не смог удержаться от улыбки. Он не знал, где Ньют подцепил эту реплику, да и не мог сейчас ни о чём думать. Весь его мир словно стёрся, остался только его прекрасный любимый Ньют. Якоб растворялся в нём и чувствовал на языке кисло-сладкую мякоть черничного пирога. Наверное, таким на вкус был бы космос, который подарил ему Ньюта.

Даже без слияния Якоб иногда чувствовал, что они единое целое, смешиваются, как молоко и свежий крепкий чай. Где чьи мысли, где чьи желания? Не могли же такие странности о черничном космосе зарождаться в его заурядной якобовской голове? Именно в такие моменты Ньют становился… таким Ньютом, словно напоминал об их независимости друг от друга.  
«Я помнил, что вы не спариваетесь прилюдно. Есть закрытые помещения для массовых совокуплений, но это другое».  
— Зачем тогда ты дразнил меня на работе?  
«Не знаю. Ты сам говорил, что человеческая душа — загадка, и мне не хватит жизни, чтобы её исследовать. Кажется, я заразился от тебя человечностью и теперь такой же загадочный».  
Якобу казалось, что хищная улыбка становится лукавой, немного неловкой, как у мальчишки, который гордится своей шалостью. Он знал, что невольно точно так же улыбается в ответ. Хоть сейчас они с Ньютом не слились, но всё равно ощущались единым целым.


End file.
